That Will Show Them
by HinnyandRomione4ever
Summary: "You're too girly, Ginny. You're too young, Ginny. And girls don't play Quidditch." Does that sound like a challenge? Well, let's see Ginny take on that bet.


**A/N: Thank you for viewing! Hope you enjoy!**

"Please, Charlie!" Ginny whined, clasping her hands together. Charlie looked down at his five year old sister.

"No. You know Mum doesn't want you playing with us." Charlie stated, walking to the broom shed and taking out the brooms for Bill, Fred, George and him. Percy refused to play Quidditch with them, and Ron was forced to be the score keeper, because Bill didn't want him to get hurt.

"But she's not watching." Ginny said, as Charlie hauled the brooms and a trunk to the field.

"Yes, but it would be irresponsible for me, let alone Bill, to let you play. We're not even letting Ron play. And, you haven't ridden a broom enough to keep up with us. You'll hurt yourself." Charlie stated, as he dropped everything in the middle of the field and started to walk to the house.

"I can keep up with you. I'm not a baby." Charlie stopped and looked back.

"I'm not saying that you're a baby, Ginny. I'm just saying that, well, how do I put this? Girls shouldn't play Quidditch, let alone a five year old who can't tell their left from their right." Ginny pouted and walked straight to Bill who was coming out of the Burrow with the twins not too far behind.

"Can I play Quidditch with you?" She asked giving him puppy eyes. The twins glanced at each other and started to pick up the pace and passed Bill.

"Gin, I dunno. Do you even know how?" Bill asked, squatting to be eye level with his baby sister.

"Yes…I think."

"Well, maybe one day you can. But not today; you're too young and we older boys play a little rough." Bill said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not too young. I can play Quidditch if I want to." Ginny said crossing her arms.

"You probably can, but today, the big boys are playing and we don't want our princess getting hurt." Bill said, standing up and starting to walk to the field, leaving Ginny to her own thoughts.

Next Ron came out of the doorway with a piece of parchment and a small quill in his hand.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked walking beside her brother.

"It's to help me keep score. Fred and George versus Charlie and Bill." Ron said, staring at the words he wrote in a very messy manner.

"Can I help you keep score?" Ginny asked hopefully. Ron stopped and looked at his younger sister.

"It only takes one person to keep score." He said before walking away. Ginny glared at his back as he walked away. She pouted as she walked to the backdoor and took a seat on the squeaky, wooden stairs.

"Princesses can't play Quidditch." She mocked in a high pitched voice. "You're too girly Ginny. You're too young Ginny. You can't keep up with us." She mocked a bit more, putting her elbows on her knees and resting her head on her hands. She sighed.

She watched, in the distance, as the boys started the Quidditch match on the field. The old Quaffle started to fly back and forth and her brothers flew quickly around, laughing, and enjoying their time of fun. Even Ron looked like he was enjoying watching them. But Ginny wasn't. She took one final look before getting up and running into her house, climbing up all of the stairs, stomping to her bedroom, and slamming the door behind her.

She plopped on her bed and hugged her pillow close to her.

"Princesses don't play Quidditch." She repeated. "You're too girly, Ginny. You're too young, Ginny." She said chucking her pillow to the floor. But then her door opened and revealed her father. He had a worried expression lingering on his face and he seemed a bit scared to see what he'd find.

"Is everything okay, sweetie?" Her dad asked taking a seat at the foot of her bed.

"No." She said shortly.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Ginny looked up into his eyes.

"They say I'm too young. They tell me Girls don't play Quidditch. They tell me that I'm a princess and princesses shouldn't get hurt. But, they're wrong." She pouted.

"Who?"

"Bill and Charlie." She said angrily.

"Well, did you want to keep score for them?" Her dad asked.

"Ron says it only takes one person to do so and he had the job first."

"So, they wouldn't teach you how to play?"

"No; they wouldn't. They said that today the big boys are going to play. They pretty much told me that I couldn't play Quidditch because I'm a girl." Her dad sighed. He stood up and nodded before walking over to her closet and reaching up to the top shelf to take down a poster that hadn't been down since he bought it. He stored it up there so one day he could give it to Ginny. Plus he knew she couldn't reach up there for now.

"Look at this, Ginny." He said unrolling the poster. "It's a poster of the Holyhead Harpies." He said showing his daughter.

"Who are they?" Ginny asked, studying the poster.

"They're an all girls Quidditch team. They try to show people that girls can play Quidditch just as well as boys can." Ginny's face visibly brightened.

"You mean, they show that girls can be just as good as boys."

"Basically."

"Cool." Ginny said taking the poster in her hands.

"How about we hang it on the wall, eh?" Her dad asked. Ginny nodded fervently. Her dad took the poster and held it up to the bare part of her wall; he held up his wand and muttered some strange phrase. Then, before Ginny's eyes, the poster was sticking to the wall. "There. Do you like it?" He asked taking a seat next to his daughter.

"Yes." She said staring admirably to the poster.

"Do you think girls can play Quidditch?" She asked quietly.

"I think that they can if they have the passion for it." He said smiling at his daughter.

"What's passion?" The five year old looked up confused at her father.

"Love, courage, honor for it."

"Do I have the passion for it?"

"It depends, what do you think?"

"I think that I want to show them that I _can _play Quidditch." Ginny said smiling.

"Then you have the determination. That's good."

"So does that mean that you think I can?"

"I do. I believe that one day you'll be playing for the Harpies." Her dad said staring at the poster. He had that feeling since the day they arrived home from the hospital with Ginny in their arms.

"That'll show them." Ginny whispered.

"Yes. That _will _show them." Her dad looked at her daughter smiling.

* * *

Ginny was in the locker room, lacing up her boots that she had been using during the practices. She tied her hair in a ponytail, making sure there were no loose strands.

"Weasley. Game starts in ten minutes. You'd better hurry up." Gwenog said from the entrance to the locker room.

"Okay, just give me a minute." Ginny said seriously. Today was her first game ever as a professional Quidditch player. It would be the first time ever that Charlie would see her play, and it would be Bill's first time ever seeing Ginny in Quidditch mode.

She left the locker room and grabbed her broom. She met up with her team, behind wooden doors that separated them, from the crowd of people who came to the match. She took a final deep breathe as she heard the announcer come onto the speakers.

"AND NOW, YOUR HOLYHEAD HARPIES!" The doors swung open, and the seven girls flew out into the pitch. "AND LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The announcer screamed as the Quaffle flew into the air in front of Ginny.

She grabbed it immediately, swerving under the player in front of her and weaving through a few of the others before passing the Quaffle to Gwenog Jones. She flew closer to the goals but then a player in gold came and bumped her in her side.

_We don't want our princess getting hurt. _

She looked over at the player with determination, and bumped him right back, making him lose balance and almost falling of his broom.

_We older boys play a little rough._

She flew a bit faster toward the goal keeping an eye on Gwenog who gave her a quick nod before flying a few feet forward before passing it back to her. Ginny caught and chucked it straight into the hoop.

_Girls shouldn't play Quidditch._

"GOAL FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!"

_You'll hurt yourself._

Ginny ducked, letting a Bludger fly about an inch above her head.

_You're too girly, Ginny._

"THE LADIES ARE REALLY BRINGING IN THE HEAT FOR THE BULGARIANS!"

_You're too young, Ginny._

"AND I MUST SAY THE NEW ROOKY, WEASLEY, IS SHOWING THAT SHE HAS NO WEAKNESSES."

_And you don't even know how to play._

"AND WEASLEY SCORES ANOTHER GOAL FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES."

_I always thought you'd play for the Holyhead Harpies._

"AND THAT'S THE MATCH FOR TODAY. HARPIES WIN 210-180."

_That will show them. _

* * *

_I'll be great one day, that's what I tell myself._

_I'll be great one day without any of their help._

_I'll be great one day and then they'll see,_

_I'll be great one day, that's good enough for me._


End file.
